


Tangerine Love

by vjkim444



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Character Death, Crack, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fruit, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tangerine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjkim444/pseuds/vjkim444
Summary: A young boy and his tangerine.I made him mine and then I introduced him to a hole new world.





	Tangerine Love

I saw him laying there. Orange, smooth complexion and a curvy round physique. A tuft of green hair sprouting from the top of his......head?

At that moment, I knew I was in love. I began to approach the tender citrus fruit laying in the woven fruit basket. I never knew what true love was until I saw that delicious fruit. I never knew what true love was until I saw him.

It all kicked off when I was doing the shopping. My girlfriend, Susan usually went to buy the groceries, but today she had a special outing with her pals. I picked up the usual things such as bread and deodorant. After that, I wandered off to my favourite aisle. Fruit Heaven. There was everything from apples to strawberries to bananas. However, the fruit I loved most was...the tangerine. There was such a delicious citrusy taste whenever I bit into the delicate, juicy fruit. It makes my taste buds tingle and my vision go fuzzy. I love them.

When I got home I started to unpack all of my newly-bought groceries into the fridge and my small collection of fruits into the basket. I made sure that I placed the tangerines carefully in there. I wouldn't want them to be all mushy and disgusting. Gross.

Just as I began to sit down, I felt something watching me... someone watching me. I rapidly turn around, only to be faced with a tangerine. Somehow it looked so different; the skin was smoother than the rest. It smelt so fresh and crisp, just like summer. The feeling against my rough fingertips was like a whole new experience. The bumps on the skin that tangerines usually had were almost non-existent. The minuscule tuft of hair felt like heaven against my touch. 

"Say....Mr. Tangerine, what's your name?" I inquired, winking at the tangerine. I waited, but it didn't respond. "No need to be shy," I said seductively, stroking his beautiful skin. "I bet your name is just as beautiful as your face" I chirped.

I held the cold tangerine to my ear, waiting for a response. "Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" I asked for confirmation. "Wow, that's a sexy name". I licked my lips. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?  
A few hours later, I knew Kyungsoo's birthday, horoscope and circumference. We were like....best friends, you know? But now, I feel like he's starting to come on to me. Whenever I leave him on my armrest, he would roll onto my crotch. It was definitely getting hot in here. I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed one more tangerine from my tiny collection of fruits.

"Well...Kyungsoo, if you insist". I reached over to my belt and started to unbuckle it. Roughly, I pulled down my trousers along with my Peppa pig boxers. I stood proudly in front of the cushioned orange.

"Like, what you see" I smirk and raise my eyebrows. My hands started to fondle the tangerine. I wanted to lick it. My tongue started to softly scrape over the warm surface. Even his skin tastes amazing. Oh boy, I cannot wait.

I reached over to the other tangerine and squeezed it so all the juices streamed out and through my fingertips. "Tee hee, I shouldn't be wasteful". I started to stroke my anus with my citrus coated fingers and then, plunged a finger in. It burned a little bit but it was so good. I used Kyungsoo's long lost brother to lube up, because I'm kinky like that.

As soon as I felt my hole was stretched enough for Kyungsoo's girth. I reached out for him, my hands shaking with anticipation and lust. I held him in my sweaty, tangerine coated hand and pushed him into my open hole. I'm always open for Kyungsoo. A large moan emitted from my mouth. Mmmm, Kyungsoo was good. I began pushing and pushing him deeper inside me. In, out, in, out he goes. I start to adjust to him when suddenly, he reaches my prostate.

"Yeah Kyungsoo, right there" I moaned. Just as my stomach started to clench I hear the door opening, my eyes opened wide as I saw who had opened it. She had a matching expression  
.  
"J-Jongin.....what is this?" She shouted as her eyes quickly flew around the room. From the destroyed tangerine to the stained couch and finally to Kyungsoo plopping out of my butthole. I moaned at the worst of times.

"I'm sorry baby, but you know.. you and I....we're over," I stated simply, a cold expression on my face. "I don't need you anymore." She ran out of the house, crying. Good riddance.

I huffed and turned back to my new-found love, Kyungsoo. After our amazing lovemaking, I placed his soft round body beside me on the bed as we started conversing about our lives. I found out that he grew up in Africa, wow! I wonder how he learned English.

We're going to have so much fun together <3

\--

After 3 weeks of quality time with Kyungsoo, I noticed that he had started to smell a little… iffy.  
I called out “Kyungsoo are you okay?” There was no reply. I repeated the question. Once, Twice, Three times. Kyungsoo did not reply.  
I rushed to the hospital. I had a friend, Suho, who worked there so as soon as I located his office I barged in. He was tending to a patient at the time, so I hurried them out. I locked the door behind me, before making my way over to Suho.  
“What the hell are you doing Jongin?!?”   
“It’s an emergency Suho! I-I-I think there’s something wr-rong with K-Kyungsoo…” I replied, breaking down into tears. A look of confusion made its way onto Suho’s face. “Who is Kyungsoo?” he enquired. “My lover,” I confidently answered, wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks.  
Suho inspected the room. “Well then, where is he?” Suho suspiciously questioned. “Down here,” I responded, gesturing to towards my rear end.  
Suho massaged his temples. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered.

I was resting on a cushioned table with my bottom in the air, whilst Suho examined Kyungsoo. “Uhm, well, Jongin… Uh, the tangerine-“ “Kyungsoo.” “Uh, Kyungsoo has decomposed after being stuck up your anus for the past however many weeks.”  
Overcome with emotions, I barked “What?! That can’t be! Just yesterday we were talking over dinner. It’s not possible!”  
Suddenly, I started to cough violently. My eyes started to water, as I found it difficult to breathe. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth. I attempted to climb off of the table but ended up sprawled on the floor. Suho looked on, paralyzed by shock. Continuing to cough up a mixture of blood and bile, I weakly travelled to my hole. My fingers pushed in. Grabbing at Kyungsoo’s once firm yet delicate skin, I burst into tears.  
I retrieved some of his remains from my anus and held him close to my blood-splattered face.  
“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be with you soon” I whispered, struggling to keep in a wheeze.  
My eyes closed. I fell back, my head ungraciously hitting the floor. The coughing and wheezing stopped.

I’d be with him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
